Every Day My Movie Version
by Nostalgic Uncertainty
Summary: This is set right after the events of the book take place. It is a dark version and has a lot of new info added that explain unanswered questions in the original plot. A cannot handle the loss of Rhiannon as she is the love of his life. He breaks bad and several lives pay the price of his grief. Reverend Poole provides insight that is unexpected, but might help. The choice is his.


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters except for the ones you cannot recognize from the book Every Day by David Leviathan (Which this is obviously based on and made for).**

 **Author's Note : I wrote this sometime in 2013. A really good friend of mine during my junior year of high school, (she's still close to me, but doesn't know I'm posting this here after all these years), recommended this book to me. Now she is a John Green fan, and I'm not fond of his writing. I still gave it a shot though, and had tons of critique about David's choices with the characters. So I ended up writing my own version. Hope you guys like it! ^^**

 **Listen to ; _Running Up That Hill_ by Placebo.**

 ***And if I only could, make a deal with God.***

The sound of a breathy gasp rolled through the crisp air of winter, followed by a delicious giggle that made my heart flutter, that made Vincent's heart flutter...

x

"Margo come down right this wretched instant!" A middle aged woman's voice rang out. She stood banging on the wooden door that looked like it would fall apart at any given time.

"Margo! I know you can hear me. Don't you dare act deaf around me girl!" Threatened the lady only to be met with deafening silence. Until a slight ruffling sounded from the room.

"MARGO-"

The door harshly bursts open, shoving the woman backwards and into the adjacent wall. A young girl in her late teenage years remains upright behind the door. With red, cried out eyes and a deadly expression.

 ***Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.***

"Margo..." She tries again, this time quite meekly.

"What? What is it?" The hostility in the teen's tone more than doubles that of the woman.

The older one of the two chooses to remain silent. Evidently shocked by her display.

"What the fuck is it? You dirty old hag!"

This sends daggers brutally stabbing her heart and she freezes in disbelief.

"Margo? What's gotten in to you? How dare you speak to your own mother like this?" She ends it with a broken whisper.

"Mother? Huh…" She scoffs as she mockingly grins at the aging lady.

"You call yourself a mother... Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Did you ever wonder how I feel? How I live in this fucked up house. With all your fucked up drama. Dad did this, Dad did that. No wonder he's filing for divorce. No one can ever deal with a lying cheating fat whore like yourself so why the hell should I bother?"

Tears start welling up in her mother's eyes. She couldn't even begin to fathom how this made her feel.

"You can't be my Margo... She would never say this to me..." She manages to sob out.

 ***So much hate for the ones we love***

"This is how your Margo feels on the inside. The side that truly matters."

With that being said, she turned to leave the older woman. Who as a result was now inconsolable and sliding down the wall crying uncontrollably.

Before Margo left through the house gate, she noticed two full plates neatly set on the dinner table.

"So that's what she wanted, for me to have dinner with her tonight." She inwardly ponders.

Or should I say, I inwardly ponder. You see there is no Margo. Not today. There's only me... A. I accessed her memories all day. Her father was about to leave them and her mother worked long hours and came home late to put food in their mouths.

I walked to her old run down ride and drove and drove until I reached an abandoned place in Michigan. I could see a lake. That's how far I had drifted off. I parked on the side and before I fell asleep, I planted memories of how Margo thought ill of her mother, erasing all those good thoughts.

 ***C'mon darling, Let me steal this moment from you now***

 **x**

Bodies grinding and writhing in intimate positions. Music blaring through the best sound system to ever grace the earth... or that's just my very drunk brain messing with my ears. My head starts to pound now, body suddenly overwhelmed with all the alcohol I'm currently consuming. Shots weren't fulfilling enough for me, I'm drinking straight from the bottle now.

 **Listen to ; _The Other Side_ by David Gray**

 ***Honey now if I'm honest***

I can almost feel David shouting out from underneath my presence. I've never felt the host this strong before. Except for that one time, when I almost made a girl push her boyfriend off a very high bridge a little over a while ago.

 ***I still don't know what love is***

I've lost my conscious, I'm as numb as I ever could be. I've always been confused with feelings. I've had all the strong ones. Coming in terms with the reality in which I could never be with Rhiannon has killed me. I didn't even know that was possible.

 ***Another mirage folds into the haze of time recalled***

That's the whole thing about her, she's my first everything.

 ***And now the floodgates cannot hold***

First person I wanted to keep meeting, first person I actually met twice.

 ***All my sorrow all my rage***

First to know about who I am...

 ***A tear drop falls on every page***

First to know my name.

 ***Meet me on the other side, I'll see you on the other side***

First to make me feel and care about someone.

 ***Maybe I oughta mention, was never my intention***

First love of my life...

 ***To harm you or your kin, are you so scared to look within***

She is my everything and she took everything from me.

 ***The ghosts are crawling on our skin***

I stumble to the bathroom, didn't even feel bumping in to things, I'm pissed drunk at this point.

 ***We may race and we may run***

I almost collapse onto one of the sinks. Setting the glass of scotch on the wet counter.

 ***We'll not undo what has been done***

She's an angel, who's never mine.

 ***Or change the moment when it's gone***

Eyes set on David's reflection in the full mirror now, that's tainted with dust. I lose myself in the emotionless gaze. I wonder if Rhiannon will be able to recognize me this way? She always seemed to know me by my eyes. No matter which body I inhabited.

 ***I'm sick of hearing my own lies***

I; the devil, let the drink burn down David Bale's throat, a 31 year old former alcoholic from Brooklyn, New York who had been successfully sober for six years.

 ***And love's a raven when it flies***

I hum with approval at the strong taste, savoring it while I nurse the beverage. I think to myself and to David.

"No thanks to me."

 ***Honey now if I'm honest, I still don't know what love is***

 **x**

I was in the body of a millionaire teenage boy who got all his money from his businessman father. No one even cared that he suddenly started to leave the city. Heh, better for me. He also drives an Aston Martin DBS. So needless to say, I'm perfectly content with his detached relationships.

I parked in the middle of nowhere, out in the outskirts of Nevada. Reverend Poole had been following my lead, we were a few minutes apart. When he reached my location, he parked his old beat up truck right across from me. I was already out and leaning against my car door. Hands resting in the pocket of my white leather jacket.

Reverend Poole turned the engine off and stepped out.

"A..." He nodded acknowledging my presence.

"Reverend..." I nodded back.

I got out a cigarette, lit it up with the lighter in my pocket. Offered one to him, he refused.

"I'm glad you finally decided to meet up with me..."

I took a large puff of the cigarette.

"Now that Nathan retrieved all the accusations, I thought I might as well." I squinted my eyes at the bright sun, the clouds blocking it for the past few moments had moved away.

"I'm sure you're dying to know what I have on you." Poole smiled mysteriously and a bit creepily

I threw my finished cigarette on the sand below and stubbed it with my shoes.

"Let's get something straightened out Reverend."

Poole watched as A's host's eyes grew darker. He grinned at this.

"No games this time around. No bullshit... You tell me exactly what you know, and I'll be on my merry way. Alright?"

The Reverend gave out a mocking laugh at A's antics.

Making him furrow his eyebrows.

"You really think you can intimidate me boy? I'm a thousand times stronger and much older than you. I can end you with a snap of my little pinkie." Poole's voice raised as he got done with the sentence.

"Now you listen to me. I will tell you what I think you should know and you will take everything you get in a servile manner."

A leaned away from the door and brushed himself him off.

"This is the last thing I need right now. I don't want your fucking information. I'm done."

He made a move to get in and drive away, but what Poole said next made him stop in his tracks.

"You need this more than anything in the world. You're alone, and have gone berserk! All the lives you've ruined? This is not how you're supposed to use your abilities. It's absolute madness!"

A stood with his back facing the Reverend still. The air flowing through his chestnut brown hair.

Moments later, Poole sat next to him in the passenger seat.

*You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?*

"Tell me how you know all this..."

"A true magician never reveals his tricks... We're both the same. You and me."

Leaning back into the seat. His eyes empty. "The things I've done... Reverend I. I have no road that can lead to redemption. I don't deserve it."

"That's where I come in... You are a Drifter, A. There was a time when we had our own space, interlocked with this dimension."

"What happened?"

"It got destroyed. We are the last of our kind. I have lived for over two hundred years."

"You found me..."

"I sensed you. Over the years, I've gotten quite strong. All I want though, is peace. To be alone."

"Isn't that what you've been? Didn't you want someone else with you?" I found my mind drifting away to Rhiannon's beautiful face.

"I've never been genuinely alone. Always had a host."

A chuckled darkly "I know how that is. I just want to be myself. Whatever that is"

"You are a ticking time bomb kid... All the terrible deeds you've committed will only get worse."

A hung his head, he instantly believed Poole. He felt the urge getting bigger and darker each and every second. He was turning into something else entirely. Deep down, he was frightened of himself, what he was capable of...

"Tell me there's a way... To stop all this. Please" he brokenly pleaded.

 **x**

 **Listen to ; _Feel_ by Robbie Williams**

 ***Come on hold my hand. I wanna contact the living***

The tears wouldn't cease to flow. A felt like she would drown... How sad that would be... Alice was a happy and bubbly teen. She could never be this despondent... Not on her own.

 ***Not sure I understand; This role I've been given***

Everything was seeping out of A like he had been hit with a truck. Every memory he had falsely altered haunted him.

 ***I just wanna feel real love, feel the home that I live in.***

He deserved this...

He wasn't the devil though... He was just a lost soul.

 ***'Cause I got too much life running through my veins, going to waste***

 **x**

"You have to forget her."

A jerks his head up.

"How can I ever do that?"

"I can alter your memories, it'll be as if she never existed."

 **x**

This will be the only chance I get. It'll never happen again. We were one... limbs tangled, completely intertwined. Every breath that left her delectable form was felt by mine. We were connected. We felt invincible, though not in the traditional sense. Aware we could've been effortlessly defeated, yet it wasn't the point at all. Here, with her head lolled back on my chest, my arms wrapped around her delicate frame. We could take on anything. As long as we were one. And we were...

 ***There's a thunder in our hearts, baby***

All my nerves were on end, aware of every fraction of a second that swiftly passed us by. As aware as a frightened animal, with it's ears on alert. I want this to be the first time we've met. I want this to be two teenagers on a first date. But there are other things I have to say, other things I have to do.

 ***Tell me we both matter. Don't we?***

 **Listen to ; _Holding On And Letting Go_ by Ross Copperman**

 ***Is anybody out there? Is anybody listening?***

She stirs, breaking me out of my thoughts, slightly leaning away she reached and pulled out one of Alexander's many pads of Post-it notes.

 ***Does anybody really know, if it's the end or the beginning?***

Drawing a heart with a pen, she peeled it off, and placed it on my heart.

"There," she said

I looked down at it.

 ***The quiet rush from one breath,***

This was the essence of Rhiannon, she was a beautiful person inside out, in the simplest way possible.

 ***Is all we're waiting for...***

Her inner child was sweet and innocent. Actions like these made me fall deeper and deeper in love with her. It also made it hurt more , knowing what I had to do next.

 ***Sometimes the one we're taking, changes everyone before***

The candles she lit so happily were burning down. It's almost eleven,

"Reverend Poole says he can teach me how to stay in one body... For a longer time" I cautiously say, playing with a strand of her luscious hair

 ***It's everything you wanted,***

"So you can stay?" she naively asks

"Are you saying you can stay?"

"Yes," her eyes light up. "And no."

I was nothing, love was not a luxury I was allowed to experience.

"Even if I could, I can't. I'll never be able to stay."

Murder. It would be murder to stay. No love can outbalance that.

 ***It's everything you don't***

Rhiannon pulls away from me. I wrap my arm around her slender waist, keeping her in place.

"You can't do this!" she snaps. "You can't just fill me up with hope and then take it all away A... It hurts." Ending it with a broken whisper

"I know," I say. "That's why this is a first date. That's why this is the first time we've ever met."

"How can you say that? How can you erase everything else?"

"He's a good man." I gently speak in her now trembling ear as she fights back tears.

 ***It's one door swinging open,***

"Today's your first date. He's going to remember being in the bookstore. He's going to remember the first time he saw you, not just because you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen let alone met, but because he could see your strength. He'll remember not wanting it to end. The grocery store, the stories in the aisles, the first time you saw his room and I won't have to change a single thing. His pulse is my heartbeat. The pulse is the same"

"No... No don't do this... Please." Rhiannon pleaded, her voice laced with longing. She could tell where this was going.

"He can give you everything that you deserve... Everything you can never have with me."

 ***And one door swinging close.***

"I don't love him! I love you!" Tears are flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall by now.

 ***Some prayers find an answer,***

"He'll have to prove it to you. Every day. I just know he will."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you too Rhiannon. You are everything to me. Everything I can never have. I can't be selfish anymore, not with you."

 ***Some prayers never know***

"So this is goodbye?

 ***We're holding on...**

"It's goodbye to some things and hello to others."

 **...and letting go***

She started to sob harder. I shushed her gently rocking her back and forth in my embrace.

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you. For jumping into your life. This will be good for you. It's the turning of a new page... A new beginning. It's all for you. It's always for you."

I don't want to do this, but I have to for her sake. For Rhiannon; the love of my life. The sole validation of my entire existence.

 **x**

"That's impossible... It's out of the question."

"If you don't, you'll never be able to stop. It's your call A. It's your call."

"There has to be another way, there's nothing for me without her."

"It's not like you can be with her kid! Why do this? Why wreak havoc around this world. When you get nothing in return!?"

"I have her memory and the fact that she's happy. That's all I need. I love her and I need to remember her or it's the end of me."

A's words lingered through the air, the Reverend nodded deep in thought.

"Then the end of you it shall be..."

 **x**

I want Alexander to remember exactly how it feels to hold her. I want him, somewhere inside, to remember how much I love her and I want him to learn to love her in his own way, having nothing to do with me.

I'm not certain of what will become of me. Life after Rhiannon seems empty. But it's something I have to deal with. I'd do anything for her.

Reverend Poole seems like an individual who knows much more than he lets on. I have to pursue the possible information he has. What that will do for me? Who knows. It's not like I ever had a proper life, when I die... If I can even die... No one knows me, therefore no one will remember me. I don't exist as far as the rest of the world is concerned. I am a fragment, never complete.

I felt complete with Rhiannon. But that is something that will be taken away from me... By no one else, but myself.

With my mind firmly set on what will unfold next. I caress the arms of the angel in my hold, and plant butterfly kisses along her head to her neck.

"You will love again" I whisper in her ear.

 _"You will love again."_

 **x**

The Reverend and I were now seated in a remote cafe. I thought we needed a recluse location to relax and discuss how it is all going to go down.

"The only way you can stop the urge to damage your hosts lives, is to not have hosts anymore..." Reverend intently made eye context with me.

As if to ask "You know where this is going right?" and yes. I did. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Go on..." I confidently urged him to continue while I sipped on my latte.

"You need to die or you'll become a monster."

This made me laugh, "You missed the train for that stop a long while ago, Reverend." I winked at him for good measure. "Just tell me how and I'll do it." I added in a serious and haunted tone.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There's a boy, he's 16. Goes to your girls school, Vincent is his name... He has a brain tumor, and he isn't going to make it."

I rub my jaw in concentration. "You want me to get into his body and die along with him?"

"Something like that. Yeah."

I looked at him like he had grown two more heads.

He waved my expression off with a scoff "Let me finish will ya? I'm going to teach you how to choose your host."

Just how powerful was Reverend Poole...? Or maybe I was just really weak. After all, I had never gotten the chance to be among other Drifters. I could've had a home, could've had friends. A family that cared about me and protected me. I wanted to ask him though...

"How will this undo all the harm I've inflicted...?"

He pointedly gazed at me... "Once a Drifter dies on earth, all the changes he has made, disappear along with him."

All the damage he's caused will disappear and that's fucking great. But what about all the good? Like that suicidal girl. Will she end up taking her own life? What about Rhiannon? She would never have loved me. She would be with Justin! Who treats her like shit, and is a total douche!

"The world returns to how it was before, how it should be." The reverend continues.

Yeah... How it should be, Without me.

I silently begin to wonder if there's a heaven and a hell for Drifters.

I'll let you guess where I would end up.

 **x**

Time is indifferent. It does not stop and look back to see if you are up to speed. It does not stop and let you catch up. It keeps on going even when you fall. The minutes are passing much faster than they normally do. At least that's how it feels like to me.

"I want to fall asleep next to you," I whisper.

She weakly nods, all the emotional turmoil has drained her. This is what I'm doing to her, feeding on her energy. I pick her up in my arms bridal style, I make my way to the bed, laying her down, her hair fans onto the beige pillows, looking like a halo. She curls into me as I lie down beside her, I can smell her delicious scent and I am reminded of the beach.

The first day she and I escaped out on to the ocean. Her carefree laugh as she ran around. The sunshine soaking up into her lovely complexion, making her shine, so light. She's the light in my dark, dark world. The one and only light. She stares from below her long lashes at my lips as she licks her own. I press mine to hers, taking her in. Holding onto her. Wanting to touch every inch of her, memorize every curve, every line, every spot.

"Please tell me you'll remember this tomorrow..." She breathes out

"I'll remember everything," I give my word

I do everything in my power to memorize the outlines of her pretty features that I can never grow tired of admiring.

"So will I"

 **x**

I had to sneak into a hospital for my final host. Poole had helped me in the long and tedious procedure. Now inhabiting Vincent's dying body, I had taken the Reverends car, and was driving away, not just anywhere. I had only one destination in mind. When I parked into place, I found a red Post-it note sticking out from the dashboard. I opened it, took it out, to find:

"Drifters can't exist alone. Now I can finally be at peace. Thank you"

So that's why he was so keen to help.

I got out of the car, watching the house's bare window at the distance.

The sound of a breathy gasp rolled through the crisp air of the winter, followed by a delicious giggle that made my heart flutter.

That made Vincent's heart flutter...

I haven't heard the sound in such a long time. It was like a deaf man hearing music for the first time. I was drawn to it like a thirsty man is to water. I could see her... She and Alexander were playing a guitar together, his whispers in her ear caused her to giggle. They looked so content. It made me smile. This is what I had done all this for. Everything made sense now. I was truly at peace.

So I drove away to my end...

 **x**

 **Listen to ; _The Second You Sleep_ by Saybia**

 ***I stay to watch you fade away***

I will never have a photograph of her that I could keep for the rest of the eternity. To reminisce and to mentally relive that exact moment.

 ***I dream of you tonight***

I will never have a letter in her handwriting, or a scrap-book of everything we've done.

 ***Tomorrow you'll be gone***

I will never share a living space with her.

 ***It gives me time to stay***

I'll never get to look at her when we're both old and grey, and know that the world was beautiful.

 ***I wish by God you'd stay***

I will not be the one she falls back on when in distress. She will not be the one to be there for me. I will never be able to keep anything she's given to me.

 ***I stay awake,***

This memory.

 ***I stay awake and watch you breathe***

I will only have this.

 ***I stay awake and watch you fly***

I will always have this.

 ***Away into the night***

He will remember this, too.

 ***Escaping through a dream***

He will feel this. He will know it's been a perfect afternoon, a perfect evening. He will wake up next to her, and he will feel lucky. Times moves on. I take a Post-it of a heart and move it from my body to hers. I see it sitting there. I wish I could stay there too, as consistent as a piece of paper, only gone when she wants it gone. I don't have that luxury either, So, I close my eyes. I say goodbye. I fall asleep, not before kissing Rhiannon on the forehead.

 _Goodnight, my angel._

 ***I wish by God you'd stay***

 **x**

 **Listen to ; _Hear You Me_ by Jimmy Eat World**

 ***There's no one in town I know***

People dressed in black stood in front of two coffins. Two large pictures thickly framed placed in front of them.

 ***You gave us some place to go***

Flowers were being brought and kept onto the surrounding space as the wind kept on blowing.

 ***I never said thank you for that***

Reverend James Poole  
1969 - 2014  
Beloved son, brother and reverend.

 ***I thought I might get one more chance***

Vincent Joe Adler  
1997 - 2014  
Beloved son.

 ***What would you think of me now?***

"We are here, to commemorate two very different, yet equally loved and respected individuals. It is indeed a huge loss for us all."

 ***So lucky, so strong, so proud?***

Rhiannon stood crying, Vincent was a good soul. They weren't really close, but he was one of the few who actually wanted her to open up. Who actually listened. Who genuinely cared. Her heart ached for all his suffering with his health.

 ***I never said thank you for that***

She feels really alone, Justin couldn't make it today.

 ***Now I'll never have a chance***

She feels a hand rest on her shoulders as a figure stands right beside her. She looks up with tear filled hazel eyes. They lock with beautiful sea green ones.

 ***May angels lead you in***

"Hey... I'm Alex... Not to be too forward. Just thought you needed someone."

 ***Hear you me my friends***

She sniffled and started looking down

 ***On sleepless roads the sleepless go***

"I can move away if this is making you uncomfortable instead-"

 ***May angels lead you in***

"-Oh no no" she cuts him off

 ***And if you were with me tonight***

"It's really nice of you. I did feel a little alone. Thanks, Alex..."

 ***I'd sing to you just one more time***

He smiled and she felt like all the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

 ***A song for a heart so big***

"I'm Rhiannon by the way..."

 ***God wouldn't let it live...***

"Beautiful name for a beautiful person."

Rhiannon blushed a light pink, her face brightened to life again.

"I'm Alex-"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Next thing she knows, Alex is yanked away from her by none other than Justin.

"Hey man woah!"

"You with my girl here?"

"Justin stop!" Rhiannon yelled only to be pushed away.

Alex sees this and pushes Justin to the ground when he tries to punch him.

"This is a funeral that's why I'm sparing you, you little punk. Don't ever come near her again."

Alex threatens Justin, with his hand around his neck.

"This is who you like huh?" Justin says to Rhiannon.

He gets up as Alex backs away. Justin starts to walk away from the crowd that has formed. All gasping and gossiping.

"Whatever man, she's a slut anyway." He kicks the sand and then leaves.

Rhiannon just stands there in shock. Alex goes over to her.

"Hey it's okay..." She tries to push him away then she hugs him.

"I wanna leave ... Let's just go. I wanna leave."

"I know just the place."

 **x**

 **Listen to ; _Everyday_ by Netsky**

Alex and Rhiannon run around reading random books, turns out they got along really well in just a span of a couple of minutes.

"I love this place... I could live the rest of my life and die here!" Rhiannon exclaimed excited rummaging through loads and loads of books.

"So can I." He trailed off looking at her examining a copy of The Prestige.

"Hey Rhiannon?" He nervously called

"What?" She smiled at him through the back of a bookshelf

"You wanna maybe go and get some coffee with me?" He managed to ask with a sheepish smile

"Why?" She bit her lip

"Cause you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He could say this with confidence, because it was so damn true.

x

 ***Everyday there's something new...**

"So now that my boyfriend dumped me-" Rhiannon said grinning.

"-Your ultimate douche of a boyfriend" Alex cut her off.

They strolled through the streets warm and cozy with the Starbucks drinks of their choice.

"Lemme rephrase that, your ultimate picking-fights-and-calling-his-girl-a-whore-at-a-funeral douche of a boyfriend"

Rhiannon chuckled,

"Good thing I have you, my knight in shining armor."

She linked their arms together. Adoringly gazing above at him. She started to think their height difference was really cute. She was an average 5'5" while he towered over her at 6'1.

"More like knight in jeans, t-shirt with a latte in hand."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their mixed laughter faded across the roads into the sky.

 **...Honey, to keep me loving you***

 **THE END.**


End file.
